FEEL FREE
by paleDemon
Summary: Yang Namjoon bisa lakukan salah satunya adalah menulis lirik dan melodi lalu menjadikannya lagu. Sebagai komposer, Ia akan membantu Seokjin melewati semuanya./ "Katakan jika kau mencintaiku."/ BTS Fic. Namjin Fic.


**Feel Free**

 _Yang Namjoon bisa lakukan salah satunya adalah menulis lirik dan menulis melodi lalu menjadikannya lagu. Sebagai komposer, Ia akan membantu Seokjin melewati semuanya._

 **Namjin Fic! Romance! Comfort! Beware of unsatisfying end!**

 _Mentioning some disorders, be a wise-mature-reader!_

 **Feel Free**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _hyung_? Kau baik, Seokjin _hyung_?"

Seokjin mengangguk sekalipun manajer tampannya, Park Jimin, bertanya melalui telepon yang jelas tak akan bisa melihat anggukannya. "Aku baik, terimakasih telah menyusun ulang jadwalku, Jim. Dan maaf jika aku merepot–"

"Tidak, _hyung_." Suara Jimin memotong dengan cepat dan keras. "Kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali hanya karena aku mengatur ulang jadwalmu–demi tuhan, berhenti meminta maaf akan segala hal. Doktermu bilang terlalu sering mengucapkan kata itu berdampak buruk padamu."

Seokjin menurut. Dokternya sempat bilang di salah satu sesi terapinya, bahwa kata 'terimakasih' akan berdampak lebih baik pada psikologis Seokjin saat ini dibanding terlalu sering mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Dalam konteks tadi, akan lebih baik jika Seokjin mengatakan 'terimakasih telah mengatur ulang jadwalku' dibanding 'maaf'.

"Istirahatlah, _hyung_. Aku yang akan datang menggantikanmu di pertemuan dengan pihak produser album terbarumu malam ini."

Sekali lagi Seokjin mengangguk, menuruti ucapan Jimin dan langsung menarik selimutnya setelah Jimin memutuskan panggilan telepon mereka.

Ini masih pukul lima sore, bahkan di pertengahan musim semi seperti ini matahari belum menghilang, tapi Seokjin sudah bersiap tidur. Ia butuh istirahat. Sekalipun sebenarnya masih ada dua rekaman yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini dengan stasiun TV, Jimin memutuskan untuk menelpon agensinya dan berhasil mendapat persetujuan dari direktur mereka agar Seokjin membatalkan semua jadwalnya untuk beristirahat.

Itu karena serangan panik yang diderita Seokjin kambuh, jika 'kambuh' memang istilah yang benar.

Bukan sepenuhnya salah lelaki itu ketika Ia membatalkan jadwalnya. Semua orang tahu, seluruh penggemarnya paham, hampir semua orang yang mengenal nama besar Seokjin tahu, jika lelaki berusia dua puluh tujuh–umur Korea–itu menderita serangan panik yang parah.

Cukup sedikit selebriti dengan nama besar seperti Seokjin yang berani _speak up_ tentang penyakit mental yang dideritanya. Beruntung sebagai _soloist_ yang tidak pernah tersandung kasus atau berita buruk, Kim Seokjin yang mengumumkan penyakit mentalnya di acara Radio Star akhir tahun lalu mendapat reaksi baik dari publik.

Ya, publik mendukungnya untuk sembuh. Ya, publik, yang bahkan menjadi penyebab Seokjin menderita serangan panik dan bulimia cukup parah.

Jika kalian kurang familiar dengan dua istilah itu, baca penjelasan ini. Bulimia adalah salah satu gangguan pola makan dimana pengidapnya memiliki kebiasaan untuk menjaga berat badan dengan tidak makan sama sekali atau makan dalam jumlah sedikit (saat _episode anorexia nervosa_ ), atau makan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak lalu mengeluarkan makanan tersebut dengan cara paksa (saat _episode binge eating_ ). Sayangnya Seokjin mengalami keduanya, sekalipun saat ini terbilang sudah jauh membaik.

Sedangkan gangguan cemas yang Seokjin alami adalah serangan panik, yang karena setelah sekian lama Seokjin mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri namun tetap tak berhasil, serangan panik yang dialaminya telah berubah menjadi gangguan panik ( _panic disorder_ ).

Sekalipun dua penyakit mental itu kebanyakan diderita oleh wanita, Seokjin harus mengakui jika dirinya menderita itu semua. Tuntutannya sebagai _superstar_ dan presepsi sempurna yang dipaksakan hampir seluruh penduduk Korea terhadapnya membuatnya demikian. Menjadi penyanyi solo sejak umurnya bahkan belum genap dua puluh membuatnya terkekang di setiap gerakannya.

Bagaimanapun Seokjin berusaha untuk sembuh. Kata dokter yang menanganinya, keinginan sembuh adalah modal utama selain pikiran yang tenang dan keyakinan untuk sembuh. Seokjin selalu tertawa sinis mengingat jawaban dokternya, terlebih ketika semua orang mengatakan jika Seokjin tergolong yang beruntung.

"Kurasa semua keberuntungan ada di pihakmu, Jin _hyung_." Jungkook, penyanyi muda berbakat yang juga menjadi temannya ini tersenyum lebar, mirip kelinci. "Kita berada di perusahaan yang baik, memanusiakan artisnya. Beruntung juga kau memiliki kontrak ekslusif dengan mereka setelah berkarir bersama hampir sepuluh tahun, membuatmu bisa mengubah beberapa kesepakatan untuk kebaikanmu."

Itu ucapan Jungkook setiap Seokjin berhasil menguasai dirinya sesaat setelah _episode_ gangguannya menyerang. Tapi bisakah itu dibilang keberuntungan?

Seokjin yang bodoh itu selalu saja mengelak, "Jika benar semua keberuntungan ada di pihakku, Kook, dari dulu aku tidak menderita seperti ini."

Mungkin maksud 'Seokjin yang beruntung' bagi Jungkook adalah Seokjin yang bertahan dan tak memiliki keinginan bunuh diri.

Jungkook mencibir. "Rapunsel harus dikurung di menara agar pangeran menyelamatkannya, begitu juga _eve_ dan _adam_ tak akan berakhir seromantis ini jika tidak di buang ke bumi. Siapa yang tahu kau akan mengalami kisah cinta terbaikmu setelah melewati semua ini."

Yang ada semua orang memandangnya kasihan karena kesehatan mentalnya yang buruk ini.

"Siapa tahu ada rapunsel yang sedang menunggumu, _hyung_."

Giliran Seokjin yang mencibir, "Jeon Jungkook, jika benar ada rapunsel yang dikurung di kastil saat ini, pasti polisi sedang mencarinya!"

.

* * *

.

Sudah menjadi tugas Jimin untuk mengantar-jemput artisnya, memastikan artisnya makan dengan baik, dan dalam keadaan baik. Terlebih Kim Seokjin, artis kesayangannya ini, mengakui sendiri jika dirinya membutuhkan perhatian lebih karena kesehatan mentalnya yang kurang baik.

Jimin bahkan masih berusaha setengah mati agar tidak memandang kasihan pada artisnya ini.

"Selamat pagi, _hyung_!"

Seokjin tersenyum saat masuk ke mobilnya. "Pagi yang indah, Jim?"

Jimin tersenyum saat melirik Seokjin dari _rear-view mirror_ , tipikal senyuman Jimin yang hingga-ke-telinga-dan-mata-hilang.

Sedangkan Seokjin paham arti senyuman itu. "Ada apa?"

Manajer berusia tiga tahun lebih muda dari Seokjin itu malah terkikik, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin dan malah melajukan mobilnya. Jika sesuai jadwal yang Seokjin baca seminggu lalu, mereka akan mendatangi rapat dengan perusahaan tentang rencana penggarapan album terbaru Seokjin.

"Tidak, _hyung_ ," Jimin akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin ketika penyanyi itu bertanya tiga kali. "Produser lagumu meminta bertemu langsung denganmu untuk mencocokkan beberapa hal katanya, aku tak terlalu paham istilah yang disebutkannya semalam. Intinya produser yang ini akan bekerja denganmu untuk album barumu."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Namjoon, dari MONS Studio, BigHit Ent." Jawab Jimin singkat sambil melirik Seokjin melalui _rear-view mirror_ sekali lagi. "Kau pernah mendengarnya? Dia 'kan sangat terkenal."

Mana mungkin Seokjin tidak pernah mendengarnya?! Beberapa temannya yang juga penyanyi pernah bekerja dengannya, mereka tak bisa berhenti bercerita tentang sosok misterius bernama Kim Namjoon itu, antara sebal karena kekakuannya tapi juga kagum karena kemahirannya menciptakan seni.

Bagaimana jika sosok yang terkenal bertangan dingin itu membuat gangguan kecemasan Seokjin lebih parah?

" _Hyung_?" Jimin menoleh ke belakang–mereka berada di lampu merah. "Kau baik?"

Seokjin sedikit gugup membayangkan wajah kaku dan mengerikan produser hebat itu.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah membicarakan ini semalam, tentang kau yang tak bisa ditekan dan berada di bawah tekanan."

"Dan mereka masih menerima pekerjaan ini?" sinis Seokjin. "Seberapa besar perusahaan kita membayar mereka hingga mau menurut? Kudengar Kim Namjoon adalah yang terbaik, sekaligus yang paling mengerikan."

"Mereka yang meminta, _hyung_. Katanya suaramu benar-benar cocok dengan lagu-lagu ini."

Wow, omong kosong macam apa ini.

.

* * *

.

Namjoon sekali lagi menyesap kopi hitam di gelas besar yang dibawakan asistennya. Saat ini dirinya dan dua orangnya sudah duduk di ruang diskusi di perusahaannya, menunggu Kim Seokjin yang seharusnya sudah datang. Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang mereka janjikan, sepuluh menit lewat. Sungguh, baginya sepuluh menit sangat berharga!

Tapi mungkin ini kesialannya. Ia terlanjur menyetujui untuk mengerjakan album penyanyi solo itu. Sial yang pertama; karena Seokjin adalah artis besar. Yang kedua; karena sakit mental yang dideritanya mengharuskan mereka bekerja jauh dari tekanan. Sial karena Seokjin adalah artis besar–biasanya–mereka terlalu rumit dan susah diatur. Sial lagi karena bekerja jauh dari tekanan sangat tidak 'Namjoon sekali'. Ia terbiasa bekerja dari pagi ke pagi, terjaga hingga 36 jam, atau membentak jika diperlukan.

Sekali lagi, mungkin ini kesialannya.

Sialnya dirinya membuat puluhan lagu yang ternyata sangat cocok dengan warna suara Seokjin juga imej penyanyi solo pria itu. Sialnya lagi Ia juga membutuhkan nama besar Seokjin agar rekening bank miliknya terisi uang.

Di menit keduapuluh, dua lelaki berwajah cantik memasuki ruangan. Yang lebih pendek membungkuk meminta maaf karena keterlambatan mereka–Jimin, Namjoon sudah bertemu dengannya semalam. Yang lebih tinggi pasti si artis; Kim Seokjin.

"Aku Kim Seokjin. Mohon bantuannya." Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Namjoon singkat lalu beralih menjabat tangan tim produksi yang lain.

Tangannya dingin. Apakah semua penderita gangguan kecemasan seperti itu?

Jujur saja, Namjoon tak paham tentang penyakit mental sekalipun teman produsernya–yang juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengannya–mengakui jika Ia juga menderita penyakit mental sejak lama.

Ngomong-ngomong. "Bisakah kita langsung membahas pekerjaan? Kita tak punya banyak waktu untuk basa-basi karena dua puluh menit sudah terbuang."

Seokjin tersenyum sekalipun matanya melebar sekilas. Wow, belum mulai apapun Ia sudah mendengar sarkasme dari produser ini!

.

* * *

.

Adakah di antara kalian yang bertanya-tanya; bagaimana seorang artis besar yang terkena gangguan panik bertahan di atas panggung? Bagaimana jika saat berada di depan kamera atau di atas panggung _episode_ itu datang?

Seokjin juga tak paham betul. Yang jelas Ia terus mencoba bertahan karena ini yang telah dipilihnya sebagai jalan hidup.

Mengenai _episode_ yang datang saat di atas panggung atau di depan kamera... Seokjin telah beberapa kali mengalaminya. Awalnya _episode_ itu muncul ketika _flash_ kamera menyorot langsung ke wajah Seokjin dan mengakibatkan mual berkepanjangan, yang Seokjin kira hanya karena salah makan. Lama kelamaan bertambah parah ketika keringat dingin dan tremor di tangannya mulai muncul di setiap _episode_ , diikuti rasa pusing yang mencekik.

Tapi bagaimana Seokjin bisa bertahan di atas panggung?

Mudahnya; karena Jin yang dikenal sebagai penyanyi itu berbeda dengan Kim Seokjin yang mengalami gangguan kecemasan. Jin yang menyanyi di atas panggung itu hanya bernyanyi sesuai jiwanya, melupakan bagaimana kecemasan yang dideritanya.

"Entahlah, aku selalu merasa menjadi diriku sendiri ketika di atas panggung."

Selebihnya, ketika bekerja menggarap lagu ataupun di luar panggung, Kim Seokjin tetaplah Kim Seokjin yang menyadari dirinya mengalami kelainan mental dan seseorang yang luarbiasa pendiam.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau yakin hanya ingin memasukkan delapan lagu di albummu ini?" tanya Namjoon seusainya mereka memilih lagu mana yang cocok dan tidak, serta lagu mana yang dipilih Seokjin karena pertimbangan subjektifnya.

Mereka berjalan berdua saja, meninggalkan Jimin dan tim produksi yang sejak tadi bersama mereka selama empat jam penuh. Pembahasan tema dan 'jiwa' album mereka sudah selesai, mencocokkan konsep yang diinginkan perusahaan dengan konsep yang dimiliki Namjoon PD–Seokjin akan _comeback_ di akhir musim panas, 4 bulan lagi, dan ingin memberikan album menyegarkan sebagai penutup musim panas.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan banyak bicara, PD- _nim_ , karena kau terkenal kaku dan mengerikan."

Mereka berada di depan pintu _lift_ yang tertutup sedangkan Namjoon telah menekan tombol naik. Produser itu hanya menatap mata Seokjin lurus dan dalam, dengan tatapan dingin seolah tak ingin diganggu sama sekali.

Ia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan tertawa sinis sambil menatap sepatunya. "Ya, aku memang kaku dan mengerikan, siapapun yang menyebarkan gosip itu, Ia sangat benar." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin sekali lagi, "tapi aku tidak akan mau bekerja dengan orang yang menganggapku demikian."

Ups.

"Bahkan kau, siapapun dirimu, Kim Seokjin, aku tak akan ambil pusing jika kau menganggapku demikian. Yang jelas kita harus terus berdiskusi dan berhubungan baik selama pengerjaan album ini. Jadi aku ingin kau tidak menganggapku demikian selama kita bekerja sama."

Baiklah, Seokjin mengalah.

"Itu hakmu menganggapku apapun di luar waktu kerja. Tapi yang perlu kau ingat, selama kita bekerja menggarap albummu, kau harus profesional dan kita harus merobohkan dinding kita satu sama lain."

 _Ding_. Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Namjoon melangkah masuk dan berbalik lalu menatap Seokjin.

"Sekalipun aku tahu kau pendiam dan juga kaku dan tak suka berinteraksi dengan orang sepertiku, aku tak peduli, Kim Seokjin. Yang kubutuhkan adalah menyelesaikan lagu ini dan melahirkan album terbaik lainnya." ucapnya datar lalu tersenyum miring. Detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah menjadi menyenangkan, "Kau tidak akan masuk, Seokjin?"

Seokjin melangkah kaku. Bukankah Jimin sudah memberitahukan jika Ia tak akan bisa bekerja di bawah tekanan? Tapi kenapa belum apa-apa lelaki tinggi ini sudah menekannya?

"Aku tak suka diatur, ngomong-ngomong." Ucapnya final seolah paham pertanyaan Seokjin.

.

* * *

.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Namjoon jika itu membuatmu nyaman, karena aku lebih muda darimu." Ucap Namjoon melalui _intercom_ karena Seokjin telah berada di dalam ruang rekaman. "Baik, _hyungnim_ , bisa kita mulai?"

Seokjin yang berada di dalam ruangan dengan cermin dua arah membuatnya tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Namjoon sedangkan tidak adil karena Namjoon dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas!

"Perlu kau ingat, ini _title track_ dari albummu. Kau perlu menyalurkan semua keresahan lagu ini, termasuk memasukkan semua jiwamu ke lagu ini."

Seokjin merasa cukup menjawab dengan, "Oke."

Tangan Namjoon mulai bekerja merekam suara Seokjin dan melirik asistennya yang memantau komputer. Ya, Ia hanya akan mengarahkan Seokjin sedangkan masalah teknis adalah tugas asistennya.

Sejujurnya Namjoon belum terlalu tertarik mengerjakan seluruh album ini. Alasannya mudah ditebak; karena dirinya tak mengenal Kim Seokjin sama sekali, bahkan Jin–nama panggungnya–sekalipun. Bukankah Ia sudah menjelaskan jika Ia akan bekerja maksimal jika saling mengenal dengan _partner_ kerjanya?

Suaranya bagus. Sangat bagus. Namjoon tahu dari rekaman yang dikumpulkan timnya, bahwa Seokjin bukan penyanyi _ecek-ecek_ , Ia selalu berhasil mencapai oktaf tinggi dengan jernih. Seokjin juga memiliki teknik pernafasan yang baik. Ia memiliki paket lengkap.

"Tidak, Seokjin." Namjoon segera menginterupsi nyanyian Seokjin–yang bahkan belum menyanyikan seluruh bagian dari verse pertama–ketika lelaki itu terasa menyanyi tanpa jiwa. "Kau hanya mengikuti nada dan bernyanyi dengan baik tanpa jiwa. Kubilang apa, jiwa!"

"Aku bahkan belum menyanyikan semua verse pertama!"

Namjoon melihat bagaimana lelaki itu terlihat kesal. Namjoon akhirnya berdeham, "kita dengarkan rekaman suaramu."

Dan memang, Seokjin akui jika Ia tak menaruh jiwanya ke dalam lagu yang sedang dinyanyikannya kali ini. Sungguh Ia tidak bodoh dan dengan jelas Ia mengetahui jika Ia bernyanyi buruk!

Tapi salahkan produser mengerikan yang sedang bekerja dengannya ini!

"Baik, kita mulai sekali lagi. Kuingatkan lagi, Seokjin, berikan jiwamu. Ini lagu jatuh cinta seperti angin laut, menyegarkan, berikan jiwamu yang sedang berbahagia dan gila karena cinta."

"Ya."

Tapi keadaan tidak berubah bahkan hingga seminggu lebih sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kim Seokjin masih saja bersikap kaku dan menutup diri.

"Ajak dia makan malam atau minum, Namjoon!"

Namjoon mencibir tanpa bisa ditahan. Sekalipun saran Yoongi sangat masuk akal dan memiliki kemungkinan besar untuk berhasil, sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Kim Seokjin.

"Kau tahu orang yang membosankan, _hyung_? _Nerd_?"

Yoongi mengangguk sambil menyesap bir dinginnya.

"Nah, Kim Seokjin adalah definisi dari _supernerd_. Ia sungguh membosankan!" Namjoon menggerang kesal. "Kenapa juga aku mau bekerja dengannya!"

Yoongi malah terkekeh menertawakan lelaki ini, yang kadang terlihat gagah dan berwibawa namun sesungguhnya sangat bodoh dan ceroboh.

"Bukankah itu menjadi tugasmu agar Ia terbuka? Agar Ia mau membuka dirinya dan memasukkan jiwanya ke albummu?"

Namjoon terdiam.

"Kau bilang rekaman untuk _title track_ albumnya berjalan kurang baik karena lemah penjiwaan?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Lalu buka dirinya. Sadarkan padanya jika jiwanya harus ikut masuk ke dalam setiap detik di lagunya."

.

* * *

.

"Adakah kemungkinan jika produser untuk albumku kali ini berubah?"

Mata Jimin melotot bulat dan bagaimana wajahnya terlihat seolah ingin mengutuk. "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Bahu Seokjin mengendik sekilas, "Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya tentang kemungkinan itu terjadi."

"Mereka berbuat sesuatu yang kurang baik?"

Apakah Seokjin terdengar seperti pecundang saat ini? Mengadu dan meminta kompensasi hanya karena sesuatu tidak bekerja seperti keinginannya. Sejujurnya Ia sendiri tak yakin jika harus menjawab pertanyaan manajernya.

"Jin- _ssi_ , mereka memintamu untuk bersiap." Seorang dari tim produksi siaran radio menginterupsi mereka. Hari Rabu pukul 8.50 malam memang jadwal Seokjin untuk menjadi DJ di acara radio yang telah dijalaninya hampir 2 tahun ini.

Seokjin mengangguk kepada staf wanita itu, kemudian berbisik kepada Jimin tepat ketika staf itu berbalik dan pergi. "Jim, siapa bintang tamu hari ini? Aku lupa."

Jimin melotot tak percaya. "Kau tidak membaca naskah yang kuberikan di mobil tadi?"

Kepala Seokjin menggeleng, Ia jujur. Sejak pagi sekali Ia sudah berada di ruang rekaman untuk mengerjakan albumnya dan tanpa istirahat Ia bekerja keras bersama produser kejam itu. Baru sepuluh menit Seokjin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pita suaranya, Jimin datang menjemputnya.

Ya, kejam. Produser itu tidak membentaknya seperti di awal mereka bekerja sama, _sih_ , tapi Ia tetap saja bersikap kaku dan superdisiplin. _Uh,_ Seokjin ingin muntah hanya karena mengingatnya saja.

"Tidak, Jim, aku terlalu lelah dan butuh istirahat. Cepat katakan siapa yang akan datang!"

Jimin menghela nafas, entah main-main atau memang dirinya sangat kesal karena Seokjin. "Mamamoo, kau bisa tenang karena kalian saling mengenal. Kau bisa banyak melakukan _ad-libs_ sambil membaca naskahmu, _hyung_."

Oh ya, Ia sangat beruntung!

Pikirannya sudah cukup penuh diisi pengerjaan albumnya, ditambah tensinya selalu tinggi jika berhadapan dengan Kim PD. Bertemu Mamamoo dengan sifat mereka yang menyenangkan pasti membantunya memperbaiki _mood_ , terlebih bertemu Moonbyul; sahabatnya.

Dan memang benar kata Jimin, selama siaran mereka benar-benar saling melemparkan _ad-libs_ –beruntung sekali Seokjin. Tak terlalu paham alur naskah sama sekali bukan hambatan jika bersama grup ini.

"Oh, Jin, bukannya kau berjanji mengeluarkan album tahun ini?" Moonbyul bertanya, jelas ini _ad-libs_ karena sangat melenceng dari naskah yang seharusnya mempromosikan album Mamamoo.

Tapi Seokjin tetap tersenyum, "tentu saja. Bukannya kau yang memaksaku berjanji?"

Semua tertawa, Moonbyul yang paling keras. Ia menjelaskan kepada pendengar, "Ya benar, kami sempat bertemu bersama beberapa teman kami lainnya dan Ia membuat janji akan melakukan promosi musik bersama grupku. Tapi, Seokjin- _ah_ , kami sudah melakukan promosi hampir seminggu lebih dan kau belum memberi kepastian tentang albummu."

Ups. Berlebihan!

Seokjin melotot terang-terangan pada Moonbyul, tak peduli jika kamera merekam siaran radio mereka. "Moonbyul- _nim_ , mari kita bicarakan masalah itu di _chatroom_ saja."

Semua tertawa.

"Nah, selama kita membicarakan masalah ini di _chatroom_ , kenapa tidak kita putar sebuah lagu saja? Apakah Mamamoo ingin aku memutarkan lagu tertentu?"

"Aku ada!" Solar menjawab dengan cepat. "Ini lagu kami beberapa tahun lalu, tapi kami berempat semua menyukainya. Selain karena lagu ini yang membuat nama kami dikenal banyak orang, kami ingin sekali lagi berterimakasih pada Kim Namjoon PD- _nim_ yang telah bekerja keras bersama kami. Kuharap kau mendengarkan siaran radio ini," lalu _leader_ Mamamoo itu menyebutkan judul lagu yang kemudian disetujui oleh semua _member_ grup.

Seokjin juga tahu jika lagu ini yang membuat nama Mamamoo besar dan berhasil menarik banyak perhatian masyarakat saat itu. Tapi Seokjin tak tahu jika mereka bekerja dengan produser mengerikan itu.

"Baik, kuharap lagu ini kembali mengingatkan Mamamoo dan membuat mereka kembali ke masa indah itu, juga bagi pendengar semua."

Begitu lagu yang dipilih terputar, Seokjin menepuk bahu Moonbyul lembut setelah melepas _headphone_ nya, membuat Moonbyul mengikuti gerakan Seokjin untuk melepas _headphone_ nya.

"Kalian bekerja bersama Kim PD untuk lagu ini?" Seokjin memulai. Ia, sekali lagi, tak peduli dengan kamera yang masih merekam mereka karena selama lagu diputar seperti sekarang, _mic_ akan dimatikan dan percakapan mereka tak akan terekam.

Moonbyul mengangguk. "Kami bekerja sama beberapa kali. Kenapa?"

Mata Seokjin menyipit ngeri, "bukankah Ia mengerikan?"

"Kalian pernah bekerja sama?"

"Aku mengerjakan albumku bersamanya, sedang mengerjakan albumku bersamanya."

Moonbyul menepuk bahu Seokjin beberapa kali. "Kuharap albummu ini dapat mengembalikan namamu ke atas, karena aku tahu namamu sudah meredup setelah Mamamoo bersinar." Lalu gadis itu tertawa karena kalimatnya sendiri yang tak masuk akal.

Sedangkan Seokjin berpura akan memukul Moonbyul. "Tapi serius, bukankah Ia mengerikan?"

Moonbyul mengangguk. "Ya, awalnya. Tapi kurasa Ia bukan yang mengerikan seperti itu. Ia hanya tegas dan ingin yang terbaik."

Mana mungkin!

"Cobalah bersikap santai, Ia pasti juga akan bersikap santai padamu."

.

* * *

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Seokjin sudah berada di studio rekaman milik Kim Namjoon–MONS Studio. Bahkan ketika matanya masih ingin tidur lebih lama dan otaknya yang mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya masih membutuhkan istirahat lebih lama.

" _Hyung_ , kubawakan kopi!" ucap Jimin setengah berlari dengan senyuman lebarnya. Di tangannya memang terdapat karton berisi empat gelas besar berisi kopi.

 _Uh,_ Seokjin iri dengan Jimin yang dapat menampilkan senyuman seindah itu sepagi ini!

"Kujemput pukul enam, _hyung_. Dan kuharap kau menikmati pekerjaanmu hari ini!" ucap Jimin masih dengan senyuman lebarnya sambil menarik satu gelas kopi dari karton kopi yang kini telah Seokjin terima.

"Kau membelikan produser itu kopi?"

Jimin merengut main-main. "Namanya Kim Namjoon, _hyung_. Kau masih memanggilnya seperti itu setelah hampir dua minggu bekerja bersamanya?"

Penyanyi itu berusaha maksimal agar tak memutar bola matanya saat Jimin membela Namjoon. "Sudahlah, aku harus segera naik jika tidak ingin mendengar sarkasme monster itu, Jim."

" _Bye_ , _hyung_!"

Benar juga. Seokjin hampir tak sadar jika Ia sudah bekerja dengan produser itu selama hampir dua minggu. Dan di minggu keduanya bekerja sama, bahkan mereka tidak pernah minum kopi bersama atau sekedar makan siang bersama.

Baiklah. Mungkin Seokjin mengambil jarak terlalu jauh di sini, dan tidak seharusnya Ia memberi cap seburuk ini pada Namjoon.

Dan _lift_ telah terbuka di lantai studio rekaman Namjoon selama Ia memikirkan alasan kenapa Ia masih mengambil jarak dengan Namjoon juga memikirkan cara agar bisa lebih dekat dengan produser itu–agar bisa bekerja dengan lebih baik, tentu saja!

Seokjin mengetuk pintu kaca buram itu–pintu studio milik Kim Namjoon. Tapi Ia yakin bahwa ketukannya tak akan berbalas seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya–karena begitu biasanya–maka Ia memutar knop pintu setelah mengetuk tiga kali.

"Kim PD," sapa Seokjin. Matanya membelalak tanpa sadar ketika melihat laki-laki itu memakai kaus putih polos dan celana pendek yang terlihat berantakan, sedang bersandar di kursinya dengan kaki yang dinaikkan ke meja. Kalau tidak salah–

"Oh, kau datang!" Ia tersenyum simpul lalu mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat tak kalah berantakan.

–Itu baju yang dipakainya sejak dua hari lalu. "Kau tidak pulang?!" pekik Seokjin tak bisa dicegah.

Namjoon terkejut bukan main saat mendengar pekikan Seokjin yang mirip burung camar itu.

Mereka terakhir bertemu adalah dua hari yang lalu ketika Seokjin telah menyelesaikan semua rekaman untuk lagu yang akan ada di albumnya sedangkan hari ini mereka akan _workshop_ menyelesaikan sisa tugas mereka. Dan seingat Seokjin, Kim Namjoon juga memakai pakaian itu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, bedanya hanya tampilannya yang lebih segar dua hari lalu.

Seokjin akhirnya berdeham kikuk saat menyadari jika sepertinya Ia berlebihan. "Kubawakan kopi." Ucapnya pelan sambil menaruh kopi itu di meja di hadapan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku juga telah membelikanmu kopi." Ucapnya sambil mengambil kopi dari nakas di sisi ruangan.

Seokjin curiga. Ia mengambil kopi itu dengan cepat, disesapnya–

"Ini sudah dingin." Ucapnya tak kalah dingin dengan kopinya. "Sejak kapan kau membeli kopi ini?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul, "Semalam."

Semalam? Dan melihat studio ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri, Seokjin berpikiran jika sebenarnya Namjoon membeli kopi ini untuk dirinya sendiri. "Sudah berapa gelas yang kau minum?"

Namjoon tersenyum simpul. "Lima."

Seokjin tak tahan untuk tak meringis kasihan. "Berapa lama kau terjaga?"

Produser yang lebih muda dari Seokjin itu mengambil kopi yang Seokjin bawa dan menyesapnya sambil berpikir. "Hampir 30 jam."

Demi tuhan!

Mata Seokjin melotot hingga dua lelaki itu takut jika bola matanya bisa saja menggelinding saking lebarnya mata Seokjin melotot. "Apa yang membuatmu demikian?"

Namjoon tak menjawab. Hanya menyesap gelas kopi yang ada di tangannya.

Dan Seokjin bisa menebak. "Albumku?"

Produsernya mengangguk cepat. Seokjin merasa tak enak.

"Jika sesuai jadwal yang diberikan perusahaanmu, tiga bulan lagi albummu akan _release_ , artinya setidaknya album ini harus selesai rekaman kurang dari satu bulan lagi."

"Dan aku bahkan belum memuaskanmu dengan hasilnya?" Seokjin tak perlu menebak.

Terlalu bodoh jika keduanya tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Sudah baik, Seokjin, semuanya berjalan baik." Namjoon mengeluarkan kalimat penenang andalannya. "Tapi tetap saja, _title track_ setidaknya meninggalkan efek menampar, atau setidaknya memberi sesuatu untuk dirasakan."

"Aku tahu,"

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Seokjin merasa sesak di dadanya. "Mau coba merekam ulang?"

Mendengarnya membuat Namjoon menatap Seokjin ke dalam matanya, menyelami pribadi itu dan bagaimana alur pikirannya. "Kau yakin bisa melakukannya dengan jiwamu?"

Tidak. Seokjin tidak yakin demikian. "Mari kita coba."

Lalu Namjoon langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan kopi tetap di tangan. Ia berjalan ke depan meja kerjanya, duduk dengan yakin setelah menarik kursinya ke depan layar komputer yang seharusnya diisi asistennya.

"Eh?" Seokjin kelepasan. "Kita melakukannya sekarang juga?"

Namjoon berbalik dan mengangguk. "Ada masalah?"

"Bukankah seharusnya menunggu asistenmu agar datang terlebih dahulu?"

Produser itu tersenyum sekilas, "Ia tak akan datang. Ia baru pulang subuh tadi setelah menemaniku lembur."

Ups. Seokjin lupa jika Namjoon tak berhenti bekerja setelah dua hari. "Baiklah, kita lakukan yang terbaik agar setidaknya kau bisa beristirahat setelah ini."

Namjoon suka mendengar semangat itu!

Tapi belum sampai bagian Reff Seokjin menyanyi di dalam studio rekaman, Namjoon menghentikan musik di _headphone_ Seokjin dan berteriak keras melalui _intercom_.

"Kubilang apa tentang penjiwaan!" suaranya terdengar frustasi. "Jiwa, Seokjin, berikan jiwamu saat kau bernyanyi!"

Tak ada yang lebih mengagetkan bagi Seokjin!

Ketika Ia sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin bernyanyi, meletakkan semua usahanya ke dalam nyanyiannya. Ketika musik memenuhi pendengarannya diiringi nyanyian yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika tiba-tiba semua itu dibuyarkan secara paksa karena teriakan keras dan mengerikan dari produser itu.

Beruntung Seokjin tak bisa melihat wajah produser itu karena cermin dua arah ini. Sedangkan Namjoon merasa menyesal telah meneriaki Seokjin hingga membuat si penyanyi memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan.

"Kita istirahat sebentar, aku ingin merokok." Ucapnya final.

Lalu Seokjin tak mendengarkan apapun dari _intercom_ dan selebihnya, karena ruangan di mana Ia berada saat ini kedap suara. Ia keluar dan melihat studio ini kosong; Namjoon sudah pergi keluar.

Berkali-kali Seokjin menenangkan dirinya sendiri, menolak jika episode serangan gugupnya akan menyiksanya setelah ini. Ia berusaha kuat agar tetap sadar.

.

* * *

.

Namjoon sadar pekerjaannya membutuhkan kepala dingin. Dan bekerja selama lebih dari 30 jam tak akan bisa membuat kepalanya dingin sebanyak apapun gelas kopi yang telah ditenggaknya.

Dengan merokok Ia berharap bisa meredam kekesalannya kali ini.

Itu salahnya membentak Kim Seokjin, apapun alasannya.

Rokok keduanya sudah hampir habis ketika Ia sadar jika Ia belum makan sejak kemarin siang. Maka Ia segera membuang puntung rokok itu dan menuliskan pesan singkat ke nomor Seokjin.

 _-Kau sudah makan? Kutunggu di kantin di lantai dua, menu mereka sangat enak._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Seokjin adalah orang yang menghormati jam makan, sangat. Ia cukup pemilih dengan teman makan karena salah satu faktor penentu kenikmatan makan adalah teman makan yang bersamanya. Teman makan buruk bisa membuat masakan seenak apapun terasa buruk.

Dan setelah dibentak oleh produser ini–membuat Seokjin mati-matian menjaga dirinya agar tidak _collapse_ –lalu menerima ajakan makan dengannya adalah pilihan yang buruk. Tentu saja Seokjin sangat tidak nyaman dengan lelaki yang kini sedang makan sangat lahap ini.

Tapi Ia berjanji akan bekerja keras untuk albumnya, dan salah satu caranya adalah berbaikan dengan produser ini.

"Kau kelaparan?" tanya Seokjin membuka percakapan.

Lelaki yang sejak tadi menunduk dan terus mengunyah tanpa bicara itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, memandang mata Seokjin dalam diam, lalu menaruh sumpitnya. Cukup lama untuknya menelan semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Aku baru ingat jika terakhir aku makan adalah kemarin siang."

Seokjin merasa tak enak. "Karena kau bekerja keras untuk albumku?"

Ia mengangguk setelah meneguk air putih di gelasnya. "Kuharap jawabanku tidak membuatmu tersudut, tapi ya. Aku ingin yang terbaik dan berusaha keras, Kim Seokjin."

Seokjin bergumam lirih. "Sama, aku juga."

"Maafkan aku karena membentakmu tadi."

Seokjin sedikit merasa gugup secara tiba-tiba.

"Pasti karena aku yang terlalu lelah dan memaksa kepalaku terus bekerja, membuatku memaksakan diri dan melampiaskan semuanya kepadamu."

Seokjin paham.

Tapi tak membuatnya dengan mudah berkata 'ya'.

Namjoon mendorong nampannya menjauh dari hadapan mereka, meneguk air putihnya sekali lagi, lalu mengetuk meja agar Seokjin menatap matanya. "Maafkan aku, sungguh aku meminta maaf. Sekalipun aku tahu, pasti berat untukmu memaafkanku setelah aku membentakmu seperti tadi, tapi maukah kau jujur padaku?"

Tidak. "Jujur tentang apa?"

Namjoon memandang jauh ke dalam mata Seokjin. "Kau tidak menjiwai _title track_ itu karena bukan itu yang sedang kau rasakan, 'kan?"

"Namjoon? Bukankah ini terlalu ramai dan tidak kondusif untuk membicarakan hal serius seperti ini?"

"Jika kau memandang ke dalam mataku, aku yakin ruangan ini tak akan terasa ramai, Seokjin." jawab Namjoon lirih, masih memandang jauh ke dalam mata Seokjin.

Dan yang selanjutnya Seokjin lakukan adalah memandang mata coklat terang milik Namjoon seperti yang disarankan produser muda ini. Cukup lama baginya agar bisa benar-benar menyelam ke dalam mata bening itu. Namun sekalinya Ia bisa menyelaminya, ucapan Namjoon tidak salah; bahwa Ia tak akan merasa berada di keramaian ketika telah berhasil menyelami manik indah ini.

"Aku tahu, lagu ini bertema cinta yang menyegarkan, sedangkan kau tidak merasakan kesegaran cinta itu. Apa aku salah?"

Tidak.

"Apa aku salah jika aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau tak memasukkan jiwamu ke dalam lagu karena kau memang tidak sedang jatuh cinta?"

Namjoon benar. Itu alasan utama kenapa Seokjin sampai sekarang tidak setertarik itu mengerjakan seluruh album ini; karena Ia menyanyikan lagu jatuh cinta sedangkan Ia sama sekali tidak.

"Apa aku penyanyi yang buruk karena gagal merasakan jatuh cinta saat membawakan lagu bertema jatuh cinta?"

Namjoon tertawa, memutuskan jalinan pandangan mata mereka–membuat Seokjin sedikit kecewa. "Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu,"

Seokjin pernah mendengar bahwa seorang seniman harus menempatkan jiwanya ke dalam karya seninya. Seorang pelukis harus mencurahkan perasaannya ke dalam kanvas, seperti seorang penari yang menempatkan pikirannya ke dalam gerakan tarinya. Selayaknya penulis yang mencurahkan keresahannya ke dalam kalimat, penyanyi seperti Seokjin harus memberikan jiwanya ke dalam lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Dan kesemua pekerjaan seni itu harus mampu membawa diri agar merasakan keresahan yang ada di dalam dirinya ke dalam karyanya.

Sedangkan Seokjin sama sekali tidak merasakan apa yang ada di lagunya.

"Kau benar jika berpikir seorang penyanyi harus merasa jatuh cinta ketika menyanyi lagu cinta dan merasa depresi ketika menyanyi lagu putus cinta, tapi tak selamanya itu benar." Namjoon tersenyum, terlihat manis sekali. "Karena kau bisa melakukan opsi lain agar kau menjiwai lagumu."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Menulis lirik lagumu sendiri." Ucap Namjoon final.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan berusaha mengulang kalimat produser ini di otaknya. Apa? Menulis lagu? Dirinya?!

"Kau sudah cukup lama di industri ini, tak sekalipun kau ingin menulis lagumu sendiri?"

Seokjin menggleng. Benar juga, lebih dari tujuh tahun Seokjin bernyanyi di atas panggung dan bahkan Ia tak pernah mencoba. "Aku selalu takut gagal menyampaikan pesanku. Aku pemilih kata yang buruk."

"Dan orang yang ada di hadapanmu adalah pemilih kata terbaik, Seokjin." ucap Namjoon dengan senyuman lebar dan lantang. Senyumannya sangat lebar, membuat Seokjin tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kemudian. "Seokjin, aku tak akan pernah tahu jika aku bisa sesukses sekarang jika sepuluh tahun lalu aku tak mencoba. Dan kau harus mencoba kali ini, karena kau tak pernah tahu kapan kesuksesanmu menulis lagu dimulai."

Entah bagian mana dari kalimat Namjoon tadi yang mengandung mantra sihir, tapi semangat di dalam diri Seokjin terbakar seiring kalimat Namjoon tadi.

"Jika kau berhasil menulis lirikmu sendiri kali ini, aku akan membantumu membuat musiknya. Jikapun aku bisa, akan kubicarakan pada perusahaanmu, bagaimana?"

Seokjin tersenyum tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Kau mau?"

Seokjin mengangguk.

Dan anggukan Kim Seokjin siang itu adalah pertama kalinya Seokjin membuka diri selebar ini kepada orang baru dalam sejarah hidupnya. Ia ingin albumnya berasal dari dalam dirinya sendiri, tapi benarkah itu alasan Seokjin membuka diri? Agar albumnya mendeskripsikan dirinya? Bukan karena alasan lain?

 **-TBC-**

 **Halo hola halooo!**

 **Akhirnya aku berhasil nulis dan mengembalikan kembali _mood_ ku untuk nulis :)**

 **Panjang ya? Sejujurnya ga niat sepanjang ini, mau bikin oneshot aja tapi ternyata belum apa-apa sudah 5k words so, i have to stop :) janji deh ga bakal jadi sinetron kok FF ini :)**

 **Ini FF yang lahir bener-bener dari keresahanku karena aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku salah satu orang yang diberi _mental illness_ setelah berkali-kali melewati episode kesedihan abnormal. OKE, cukup curhatnya karena itu gapenting, iya aku tahu eehhehe**

 **SUDAH YA, sekarang giliran kalian memberi review pada emon!**

 **BTW AKU MAU MENYAMBUT KEHADIRAN TEMAN BAIKKU, PUTRI, YANG MUNGKIN SAJA MEMBACA FF INI SETELAH KUBERITAHU AKUNKU. Hi, putri teman tersayangkuuu!**

 **ILY!**

 **RnR!**

 **ILYSM!**


End file.
